


Lost In The Rain

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: “You are a fucking ghost.”“I know.”





	

“You're a fucking ghost.”

一夜欢爱后的早晨，Nico醒来后沉默地盯着身旁空荡的床，本就色浅的唇在上齿的碾压下近乎失去血色。有些厌恶地踢开脚边的空酒瓶，Nico捧着一杯拿铁在窗前坐下。

摩纳哥的阴天。厚重的云层互相包裹着在天上蠕动，吸饱了水汽后再也无法承担其重，最终从空中化作零零散散的雨落下。抿了一口咖啡，在口腔中肆意蔓延的芳馥融杂着苦涩让Nico的眼眶一热——也仅此而已。

空洞的眼神望出很远，Nico就靠在冰冷的窗台边发呆，握着陶瓷杯把的手指用力至青筋毕露。他忽然推开了窗，带着潮湿气息的风涌进房间，雨的清新将室内糜烂的气息冲洗得一干二净。

凌乱的金发被润湿贴在额上，Nico闭上双眼享受着雨丝的轻抚，仿佛在经历一场庄严的洗礼。

几千尺的高空上，全速运转的涡轮引擎咆哮着排出冲击而来的雨水，客舱里的乘客准备回到自己熟悉的故乡。

—————————————————————————

“I know.”

凌晨四点五十三分。

在肿胀的大脑痛苦地叫嚣下，Lewis极不情愿地睁开双眼。眨了眨眼来适应眼前的黑暗，Lewis用最轻柔的动作把Nico环在自己腰间的手臂拉开，转身站起身——一阵眩晕。

他回英国的飞机将在早上七点整起飞。在床头蹲下，Lewis仔细地用眼神描摹着Nico沉睡中放松的五官，他无意识地露出微笑。然后一切回归漠然：“It's time to go.”

摸黑从地上捡起牛仔裤套上，Lewis飞快地收拾东西，好像想将自己留下的所有痕迹都消除干净。一切就绪，Lewis走向房间的门口，然后停住了脚步。犹豫半晌后，他回过身跑向Nico，急匆匆地在他脸上留下一吻。

房间门在吱呀一声中关上。


End file.
